Waiting For The World To Fall
by GucciGoddess14
Summary: The Pevensie’s are placed in great peril when they are taken captive in Calormen and Narnia is enslaved by a force darker than anything they have ever faced.
1. Part One

WAITING FOR THE WORLD TO FALL

**Disclaimer #1: **I own nothing and never will….. Unfortunately for me but, fortunate for the characters.

**Disclaimer #2: **I'm sorry if this resemble anyone FanFiction story but I assure, this story came from my own mind, well except the title which is a song that is on the Narnia Inspired soundtrack but other than that and the other characters, all in my mind!

**A/N: **Now I know most of you are hating me for deleting all my stories but I have good reason. I was talking to my therapist about how I was getting really frustrated over my writers block and than she suggested that I wipe all the old and create the new and suddenly WHAM! Writers block gone and a new story is better than no story at all right?_ Ignores angry readers glares and weapons in their hands_

* * *

**Part One:**

Lucy sighed as she tapped her growing fingernails on her throne. Her brothers were out practicing sword fighting, Susan was having archery lessons with a centaur; Lucy had nothing to do, it was the first day since their arrival into Narnia (two years ago) that she was bored.

She figured there was always something to do in Narnia, wether it be healing a sick animal, blessing a new baby or merely talking to some of the Narnian citizens but, everyone had something to aside from Lucy. There was no need for her. Susan was the beautiful one, the one men now desired, Peter was noble and brave and Edmund the one that brought justice to any situation, what was Lucy good for?

She was a valiant yes, but the only time they needed a valiant was when there was a war and there hadn't been one for over two years but, the four Pevensie's had to bring Narnia out of the darkness and into the light and they had already done that.

"My Queen," A young centaur replied trotting into the room, Lucy perked up at and tried to look as dignified and graceful as Susan would, perhaps it was her first suitor, "a Calormen is here." he said as a young gentlemen walked into the throne room, looking nervously around. Lucy heart's quickened, Susan had many suitors from Calormen, perhaps this was one for her.

"Queen Lucy, I wish to speak to your brothers and sister." He replied bowing slightly. Lucy slumped back down on her throne, he was here to ask Susan's hand in marriage not hers, no body ever came for her.

"If I may ask, but why?"

"I wish to invite all four of you to Calormen to meet with Tisroc (may he live forever), he has requested to form a treaty with Narnia." He replied. Lucy couldn't make a decision like this, not without Peter or Edmund (and even, perhaps Susan) present. She needed to have all four of them there to make this kind of decision, they have left Narnia many times before but never to Calormen.

"Oreius!" Lucy called, knowing the General centaur would be around Cair Paravel somewhere, she smiled warmly at her friend as he trotted into the throne room. He bowed lowly to Lucy and stared quizzically at the Calormen (he didn't trust them), he turned his attention back to Lucy who was trying to look as Queenly as possible in front of the young gentlemen.

"Could you please summon Peter, Edmund and Susan?" she asked. Oreius bowed and trotted back out of the throne room to go and find the three other monarchs.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked trying to defeat the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon both of them, Lucy hated silence, sometimes it was nice but that was only when she was alone, she hated it when there were other people in the room, it made her feel awkward and obligated to break it.

"Kristmen." He replied simply _'what an odd name!' _Lucy thought but smiled at him none the less.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed before Oreius walked back into the throne room, Peter, Edmund and Susan behind him. They looked at the Calormen strangely before walking up and sitting in their thrones. Kristmen bowed at each of them, Peter and Edmund bowed their heads and Susan merely smiled warmly at him, she always liked it when another Son of Adam was around, even more if they were handsome.

"How can we help you?" Peter asked suddenly. Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Kristmen cut her off by clearing his throat nervously.

"Tisroc (may he live forever) has requested of your presence in Calormen to discuss a treaty between Narnia and Calormen!" he said boldly. Peter nodded his head and turned to Edmund and than Susan. Lucy knew they hated leaving Narnia in case something horrible happened while they were gone but, but so far, when they had left, nothing dreadful had happened.

"How many days does he request for us to be there?" asked Susan.

"He is not certain your Highness, one week at the least."

"Two weeks? That is far to long we couldn't leave Narnia for that long!" Lucy cried out, causing all of her siblings to stare at her shocked. Lucy was always the one wanting to go on a new adventure and make peace with the other countries but two weeks! That was far to long in her opinion.

"Lu, I'm sure it will be fine, Narnia needs as many alliances as it can get, we leave tomorrow!" Peter replied. Lucy huffed quietly and slid down her throne. She knew they thought of her as a child still, a child that couldn't make any right decisions but Lucy wasn't a child, she was a burgeoning young woman who has just as right to speak her mind and make decisions as Peter, Edmund or Susan were, why couldn't they see that?

"Peter, Lucy does have a point. We have never left Narnia for more than three days! Well you have but, not all four of us together!" Edmund replied. Lucy smiled thankfully at her older brother, before they entered (and even a little time after) Lucy dreaded whenever she heard Edmund's voice but now she smiled as if it were Susan or Peter.

"Well than perhaps Susan and Lucy should stay and we two go?"

"I want to come too and I'm not leaving Lucy alone, she is far to young (Lucy scowled at this), maybe Edmund should stay behind?" Susan said simply. Lucy discreetly glared at her and they had forgotten all about Kristmen who was watching the four Royals small disagreement.

"No Ed, needs to be there to make sure everything is treated justly, perhaps Ed, Peter and I should go and you can stay behind Susan?" Lucy suggested, Susan stared at her baby sister, sullenly.

"We are all going!" Peter said sternly. The other three merely rolled their eyes but nodded none the less, when Peter set his mind to it there was no stopping him, something Lucy found sometimes, annoying and disquieting.

Lucy had seen the change in all her siblings since their arrival in Narnia. Peter had become much more braver and seemed to have matured overnight. Edmund had become kind and justified, never taking sides with anyone. Susan had become a beautiful and graceful woman that nearly every man desired in the faraway lands. Lucy had also seen the changes in herself, she had became much more grown up and cried less (the last time she cried was when she read a sad story that Mr. Tumnus had given her).

"We do we leave?" Kristmen asked suddenly, all four of The Pevensie's directed their attention back to the young Calormen, Lucy smiled at him.

"Tomorrow would be the best time, wouldn't it?" Susan asked. Peter nodded.

"Tomorrow it is than!" Lucy said excitedly, it was as if Aslan had answered her silent pray, she was going on another adventure; she needed her cordial, just in case.


	2. Part Two

WAITING FOR THE WORLD TO FALL

**Disclaimer #1: **I don't own the Narnia but if I did it would be much more vulgar and unpleasant.

**Disclaimer #2: **I'm sorry if this resembles anyone FanFiction story but I assure, this story came from my own mind, well except the title which is a song that is on the Narnia Inspired soundtrack but other than that and the other characters, all in my mind!

* * *

**Part Two:**

Lucy awoke the next morning with a feeling of happiness and giddiness, something she had not felt since she woke up from her first night in Cair Paravel, when they had first been crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. Lucy still hadn't adjusted to putting her crown on before she left the chambers and had to be occasionally reminded to do so.

Lucy couldn't help but be curious about the this Tisroc (may he live forever) fellow was. Was he kind? Was he the only king? Or were there others like her and her siblings or, perhaps like Peter, he was a High King, higher than all the Kings and Queens of Calormen. Lucy also couldn't help but wonder if he was nice or not, when Peter and Edmund had arrived back from their trip to Archenland they couldn't stop talking about how kind the Archenlanders were to them.

After she had bathed, washed her hair, changed into a simple and comfortable dress and placed her crown upon her golden head, she was ready to have some breakfast. She slowly walked into the dining room of Cair Paravel and found Susan, Peter, Edmund and Kristmen talking happily with one another, Lucy cleared her throat lightly to let everyone know her presence in the room, they all smiled warmly at her as she sat down in her chair, which was across from Peter and Edmund and next to Susan and also Kristmen.

"How are you feeling this morning Kristmen?" Lucy asked before biting into an apple and staring at Kristmen, who hadn't touched any of his, which made Lucy even more curious about this young man, Narnia had the nicest food she had ever tasted and she thought no body could cook as well as her mother did.

"I'm very well your Highness, Queen Susan was just telling me here how your birthday is coming up soon," he replied. Lucy stared at Susan who was smiling brightly, it was true, Lucy's birthday was coming up very shortly, but, unlike Susan she didn't want to be showered with gifts and have a fancy ball thrown just for her, no, instead she wanted her siblings, the beavers, Oreius, Lyall the fox and Mr. Tumnus over for a small dinner party.

"We leave as soon as we have finished breakfast," Peter said suddenly. Lucy nodded her head and hurriedly finished eating her breakfast, she wanted to leave and go on her adventure as soon as possible, she didn't want to spend another minute bored. She had even prepared her steel dagger and cordial last night so she didn't waste any time doing it this morning.

After they had all finished breakfast Lucy had practically skipped down to the stables, with her three siblings and Kristmen behind her, talking quietly among themselves. Lucy had never felt this excited, she had never been allowed to go on a trip before, not for this long anyway, when she went with them, it was always for a mere day or two, but for all Lucy knew this trip could take weeks, months even!

She didn't know if she could be away from her beloved Narnia for that long, she would end up missing it terribly and properly ruin the whole trip for everyone _'maybe I shouldn't go. This way I might be able to prove I'm old enough to look after a kingdom but than Susan, Peter or Edmund would want to stay behind, maybe I should go!' _Lucy argued in her mind _'but than again, maybe the only way I can prove to them is if I go with them and don't get homesick, prove to them that I' am brave and grown up!' _she added, she smiled "I' am going!" She said a little loudly for Susan, Edmund, Peter and Kristmen stopped and stared at Lucy questionably.

"You what?" Susan asked raising a perfect eyebrow and turning to Peter who merely shrugged.

"I said I' am going to get a good horse," Lucy quickly covered. Susan merely shrugged and turned her attention back to the three boys. Lucy once again skipped ahead into the stables, smiling as the horses all greeted her happily. She would never forget the first time she came to the stable, thinking that Philip (Edmund's good friend and loyal steed) was the only talking horse in Narnia, had gone into the stable and started cooing over the beautiful horses until one had commented that they could talk and didn't like to be cooed at; Lucy never cooed again. That particular horse (Julie) had now become the only horse Lucy rode, she was a beautiful white and brown colour, that contrasted perfectly with Lucy. Susan seem to have a different horse every time she went down to the stables and Peter had finally settled with a black horse named Eitan.

Once Susan had finally settled with a beautiful chestnut horse named Astrid and Kristmen with a simple white horse named Bee. They were saddled and ready to venture off. Lucy felt her heart thumping loudly in her chest but, it wasn't from nerves but excitement, excitement of a new adventure, excitement of meeting new people, excitement of travelling to a different county and excitement of proving to her family that she was grown up and mature.

"Do the horses talk in Calormen?" Lucy asked as they all slowly started trotting along the dirt path of that was Narnian streets. Some of the creatures who had been wandering the streets had stopped and stared in wonderment at the four monarchs and their new friend.

"No I'm afraid they do not, they are mere slave horses, old war horses and new war horses," Kristmen replied as he and Lucy trotted aside one another while Susan rode in between Peter and Edmund who were a little ahead.

"Pathetic creature they are." Bee mumbled, Lucy couldn't help but giggle. She knew that Narnian horses could sometimes, be very prejudice against normal horses. She didn't hold it against them but thought it was quite rude to judge when they didn't even know them.

"Your sister is quite beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes, I suppose she is, rather boring though you know, never really up for an adventure, very much a _lady_." Lucy replied trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice, why did the men always have to talk about Susan? Why not her? She knew she wasn't as pretty as Susan but she was twice as brave and that counted for something didn't it?

"Yes I found her to be rather tiresome, all she could talk about was Lundem," Kristmen replied, Lucy let out a small giggle.

"I think you mean London, yes, I think Susan misses it the most out all of us."

"It does sound quite horrid, bombs dropping, having to sleep in shelters, fathers going off to war, is it always like that?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. Of course London wasn't always like that, they were just in the middle of a horrid war, where London did seem like quite a frightening place but, when the bombs weren't dropping and there was no fear of them dropping, London was a beautiful place.

"Of course not, what in Aslan's name has my sister been telling you?" Lucy replied finally. Kristmen shrugged and stared at the creatures as they pointed, smiled and whispered as they all passed them.

The rest of the days journey was ridden in silence, except of course for the horses who could not seem to be quiet through the day, except, of course Philip, who didn't seem to fit in with the other horses. Lucy felt bad when the other horses had been talking with each other and left Philip out but Lucy soon realized Edmund was whispering lowly to him.

"Lucy!" Someone said suddenly snapping Lucy away from her thoughts, she hurriedly looked up and saw that everyone else had stopped in a secluded part of the forest.

"We are resting here for the night," Peter said before, easily dismounting his horse closely followed by the others. Lucy merely nodded and also dismounted Julie, who neighed before cantering off with Bee, Astrid and Eitan to the stream near by.

Lucy's stomach grumbled lightly as she realized she had not had anything eaten since her breakfast this morning. She smiled as she watched Susan pull the food out of one of the bags and set it up evenly into five different groups but still Lucy couldn't help but shake her head, that was so like Susan, she hated giving more to one person and less to another.

"I'm so hungry," Lucy said happily as she fell down in a very unlady like manner, in between Edmund and Peter who were already eating along with Kristmen and Susan. Lucy slowly bit into her apple and watched as Susan daintily ate a celery piece (she wasn't a very big eater) while with the boys would hurriedly place food in their mouths and as soon as they swallow they were putting some more into their mouths, it amazed Lucy how they could eat like that.

"How faraway from Calormen are we?" Lucy asked trying to break the silence that had once again fallen upon all the five young adults. Kristmen slowly swallowed his food.

"After we rest here for the night, no more than a half a days journey away, we will be in Calormen by nightfall tomorrow." Kristmen replied simply, Lucy nodded _'I can't possibly wait that long,' _she thought smiling.

* * *

**A/N: **so what did you think? I know it may seem a little OOC for Lucy to be jealous of Susan but if you remember in the _Voyage Of The Dawn Treader_, Lucy was quite jealous of Susan's beauty, I know that may seem silly adding that in here but I feel that every little sister must get jealous of their big sister at some point or another. 


End file.
